Legion of Extremely Evil Polar Bears
Legion of Extremely Evil Polar Bears, or the LEEPB, is a group of polar bears that quest to destroy penguins. This organization was formed by Herbert P. Bear. Top agents of the Elite Penguin Force are busy working on a plan to shut it down. The LEEPB's greatest victory was when Herbert blew up the Penguin Secret Agency's Club Penguin branch's HQ with a popcorn bomb, resulting in the agency's destruction. History Before destroying the PSA At first, when Herbert arrived in Club Penguin, he was the only polar bear there. He started doing evil things, and only Klutzy helped him. However, soon, his brothers, sisters and girlfriend, and also one random polar bear, arrived there, too, and after that, Herbert decided to create the LEEPB. After that, the LEEPB has always been trying to conquer Club Penguin. After destroying the PSA During Operation: Blackout, none of the members of the LEEPB helped Herbert, because some days earlier, they had stolen a plane and flown away to visit Herbert's parents, and they didn't return before Blackout was over. During Operation: Puffle, all of the members of the LEEPB helped Herbert to put brain boxes on puffles. Currently, the LEEPB is still trying to destroy the EPF and conquer Club Penguin. Also, it is now trying to destroy the QSA and the EQF. Members Members of the LEEPB *Herbert P. Bear: The founder of LEEPB. He is well known in Club Penguin as a cranky criminal and a suspect at large for agents. *Mary P. Bear: Mary is Herbert's elder sister. She has an obsession of the color hot pink and is good at getting her way. She gets her way by having them look into her eyes, which have some sort of hypnotizing power. *Henrietta P. Bear: Henrietta is Herbert's second elder sister and Henry's twin. She has the exact same personality as her brother and looks like he used to before turning green except she wears a bow. *Henry P. Bear: Henry P. Bear is Herbert's older brother and Henrietta's twin. His fur is green because of Ditto A. *Bobby P. Bear: Herbert's younger brother. He is a master of The Look and his Look is so strong that it is almost as powerful as Mary's hypnotizing power. *Polarkin P. Bear: Herbert's other younger brother. *Robert P. Bear: Herbert's third younger brother *Albert P. Bear: Herbert's fourth younger brother *Amber P. Bear: Herbert's younger sister. She often tries to persuade the other members to be nice to penguins. *Herbette *Lukasi I. Nuit *Klutzy *Klutzette Herbette Herbette is Herbert's girlfriend. Background She was born in the Arctic Kingdom, just like Herbert. She and Herbert were childhood friends. When Herbert left, she was heartbroken and eventually moved to Antarctica, as well. She's going to marry Herbert. One day, when Herbette came back to her cave from somewhere, she spotted a lonely Klutzette in there. She felt bad for Klutzette so she looked after her and Klutzette became her sidekick. Later, Herbert also invited her to join the Legion of Extremely Evil Polar Bears. She joined, and is now helping Herbert and the other polar bears to do evil things. Lukasi I. Nuit Lukasi I. Nuit is a polar bear who migrated from the Arctic because of the damage humans were causing to the ice up there. He wears a t-shirt with "POLAR BEARS ARE GR8" written on it. He had been floating on an iceberg for some time and when he saw Antarctica he went to it. He lived in the wilderness until he found Herbert. Herbert gave him a job in the LEEPB. Lukasi became the general of the LEEPB Army. Background Lukasi was born in 1987 in the Arctic Kingdom. In the mid-2000s, he hopped on an iceberg. Some time later, he reached Antarctica. He became a nomad. Later, he found Club Penguin Island. When he met Herbert, his life changed. He joined the LEEPB and got a job. Only six months after he joined, the PSA-LEEPB "war" began. The LEEPB's greatest victory was when Herbert blew up the PSA's CP branch's HQ. Spies This legion has a few penguin spies. They were all lured by Bobby P. Bear and hypnotized by Mary P. Bear. *(ex)Agent Jakey: A hypnotized penguin agent. *(ex)Agent Pamela: A hypnotized penguin agent. *Agent LJM: One of the spies. She is actually a double agent for the EPF. *Agent Darius111111: He is a double agent for the EPF. Enemies of the LEEPB *The Elite Penguin Force (because the EPF agents want to destroy the LEEPB and arrest all the members (except for Amber).) *The Penguin Secret Agency (before it was destroyed) (same reason as EPF) *Norbert G. Bear (Enemy of Herbert.) *Herbettia (Whacked Herbette with a shovel.) *The QSA. *The EQF. Gallery File:LEEPB.png|The logo of the LEEPB. File:Herbert New.png|Herbert P. Bear. File:Mary P. Bear image.PNG|Mary P. Bear. File:Henry P. Bear.png|Henry P. Bear. File:Herbette.png|Herbette. File:Lukasi I. Nuit.png|Lukasi I. Nuit. Trivia * LEEPB has got an idea to kidnap all the puffles from penguins leaving them sad and lonely. * The PSA tried to keep LEEPB a secret from penguins so penguins wouldn't be alarmed. They failed. * Some penguins laugh at the Legion's name, especially Explorer. * Agent LJM is somehow not affected by Mary's hypnotizing eyes * Once Fudd threw tomatoes at them. * Lukasi I. Nuit is fat from eating to much McDoodle's food. He loves burgers, unlike Herbert. * Herbette does not like Guinny. See also *Herbertech Category:Evil Armies Category:Groups Category:Polar Bears Category:Quackerpingu's Articles